Nymphomaniac
by MissMahjong
Summary: Since they've started sleeping together, Sherlock has turned into a sexual deviant and only John can curb his appetite. Get ready folks, this is the OTP 30 Day Porn Challenge! Johnlock, John/Sherlock, slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

~ Day 1 Anal Sex

John was already 3 shots in when Lestrade spotted him at the bar and sat on the stool next to him.

"You started without me mate."

"I needed it."

Lestrade grinned and ordered a drink while John ordered another shot.

"What's wrong? Sherlock wearing you out?" Lestrade took a sip of his drink.

"I'm exhausted Greg." John down his fourth shot and gestured for another one.

The grey detective raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"John, if you don't want to go on cases anymore, you should let him know."

"It's not the cases." John down his fifth shot.

"No?"

"No. It's the sex."

Lestrade was glad he didn't take another sip or else he'd be choking on his drink.

"What?"

"I don't know what I've created, ever since we've started having sex, he's been insatiable. I think I turned him into a nymphomaniac."

* * *

The bed was in motion, creaking, and the mattress was being stressed due to the current occupants activity. Sherlock was on his back, legs thrown over John's shoulders as they rocked together, the dirty blond inside the brunette, thrusting at a pace that was building up. The detective gripped at the sheets, the mounting pleasure from each thrust shaking him, forcing him to produce wanton sounds.

"Faster John." He whispered desperately.

The dirty blond over him followed, going faster,

"Want it deeper?" panted the short man

"Oh yes! Please?!" Sherlock shouted, being caught off guard by the fast and deep thrust.

"Want it harder?!" The thrusting increasing in pace, John's hips moving quickly, in and out.

"Ah! Yes!"

With a thin sheet of sweat on their skin, their climaxes were just around the corner. Both men on the bed, late at night, with only the single illumination of a small lamp on the side table, were nearing completion. Sounds of moans, groans, lustful panting and cries of desire surrounding the room, giving the feeling of being enclosed in a small space, just the two of them, reaching for one goal, orgasm.

"Oh God, John. I'm so close, so fucking close, I can't la-Ah!" Sherlock cried out when John grabbed his erection, pumping him furiously, making the dirty blond squirt his semen in thick milky globs on his pale cream torso.

"Mmm, oh Sherlock!" John came after, feeling the brunette clenched around his cock, tight and hot, pushing him over the edge of built up pleasure. The exertion of this activity had John throw Sherlock's legs off his shoulders and collapse half on the detective's chest and half on the bed, both of them regaining their breath, arms wrapping around each other, indulging in the high of post-orgasm.

"John?" the brunette breathed out

"Yeah?" the dirty blond replied, out of breath

"I have a confession, and please, don't be offended?"

"You can confess every sin in the world and I wouldn't care for it right now."

"Hm." Sherlock smirked, cuddling closer to John.

The doctor doing the same, placing a kiss on top of the dark brown curly haired head.

"Go on."

"As much as I love you, and I do, I love having sex you a bit more."

"Ah ha! The truth comes out, you love my cock more than me, and all this time I thought you loved me for my personality."

"Oh God." Sherlock rolled his eyes at John's sarcastic tone.

"It's like a bad soap opera, two lovers of questionably fated compatibility, one man's love tested by stiff competition of one predominate erection while the other man is just infatuated with said erection's capabilities. The Detective, The Doctor and the Cock In-between, a fantastic show, with ratings that would be off the charts."

Sherlock smiled, giggling with John joining him although after a while the giggles died down, the room comfortably quiet.

"In all seriousness, I do love you and I do love the sex we have, your cock is just an astounding instrument of pleasure."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've taken up the OTP 30 day Porn Challenge, get ready for some steamy as fuck stuff, it's great practice. Review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

* * *

~ Day 2 Awkward Sex

"Sherlock? A nympho? You're having me on man." Greg took another drink from his cup.

"Nope, not kidding."

John was about to order another shot when the grey detective stopped him.

"How about you order another type of drink, something in a tall glass?"

With a nod of his head in agreement, the dirty blond ordered a different drink.

"Greg, I don't know what to do, I'm sore nearly all over, my cock may be starting to chafe and I think I've came so much I'm probably shooting blanks now."

Lestrade laughed, still skeptical but amused.

"No way."

"Don't believe me? Let me tell you some stories, yeah?"

"I'm all ears." The grey detective grinned cheekily

John took a drink from his glass as soon as the bartender handed it to him.

* * *

Sherlock was moaning out loud and shamelessly, bent over the bed with John right behind him pounding into the brunette. The tall male gripping at the sheets, vocalizing his pleasure with every thrust.

"Oh fuck me!"

"Yeah?" John panted

"Yes, fuck me like a bitch in heat!"

"Yeah…"

"Mmn, yeah I want you're love juice in me."

"Love juice… in you… right."

The doctor wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Yes, your bitter man milk."

"Bitter?" Did Sherlock just say that?

"Oh God, I want your dick so far up my arse I can choke on it." Keened the bent over male.

"Sherlock?"

John was slowing down his thrusting; the detective's shouts taking him out of the mood.

"Ooh yes, fuck my sweet little boy pussy."

And the mood has officially died for John.

"Sweet little… Sher-Sherlock, st-stop stop stop, we have to stop." The shorter man placed a hand on Sherlock's hip but said detective protested, eyes going wild at the loss of motion.

"What?! Why?! No, keep going, I'm almost there. Don't stop now!"

"Sherlock, it's- it's getting a little too weird for me."

"What's wrong?"

"Love juice? Bitter man milk?"

"So, what's wrong with my dirty talk?"

"What's wrong with you're- for Christ's sake! Sweet little boy pussy? Really? That's your dirty talk?"

"I thought it was creative."

"What?! No. No, that's not creative, that's just- you know what, I don't even know but it's not working for me and I can't anymore, well… at least not today, most likely tomorrow but until then… work on your dirty talk."

The older man pulled himself out of Sherlock, discarding their condom and picking up after his trail of clothes, eventually leaving the room.

"John? John?! John! Get back here and fuck me! John! John! Shit!"

Sherlock flopped on the bed face down into the sheets, just lying there, like a plank.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Got some critiques about my way of referring to John and Sherlock, so here's me trying to fix that… somewhat. Review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

* * *

~ Day 3 Body Fluids

All was still and quiet in the flat, except for the sound of breathing, broken by semi restrained moaning and slurps. The morning sun shining brightly through the curtain covered windows in the living room as John sat back in his chair with Sherlock kneeling between his legs, giving him some oral attention.

John was breathing deeply now, wanting to sustain the mounting pleasure but knew that his climax was coming. Just watching Sherlock bob his curly head up and down at an irregular pace on the deep red cock was a vision of pure eroticism. He observed the way cheeks would hollow out only to enhance sharp cheekbones, angular full lips encircling the girth of his length, wet, red and supple. The brunette released him with a small pop of his mouth, a thin strand of mixed saliva and precum connecting them before Sherlock started lick and sucking on the tip. A pink tongue lapping at the head, occasionally turning pointy to lick at the hole in the penis head only to give one last lingering suck of the head, then back down on the cock the ice blue eyed man went.

Watching was one sexy thing, feeling was something else entirely, something sexy. The heat of the wet oral cavern taking him in, teasing every nerve of John's pillar of flesh along with the sensation of a soft vacuum, heightening the tingles of nerves. A talented tongue massaging the underside of the cock, playing with the small bit of connective tissue between the penis head and the rest of the shaft. The doctor felt Sherlock release him and felt the pink muscle circle the head and play with the hole, which was different but still pleasing. John once again saw and felt the detective engulf him again with sigh of unfiltered desire being quickly muffled as John's cock filled his mouth again. The edge of orgasm was near and the vision that sent him over was the view of burning ice blue eyes making contact with his own navy blue eyes and Sherlock's left cheek rounding out due to his cock tip being pressed against it.

John came in Sherlock's mouth, his semen an opaque white dribbling down the side of the brunette's lips to his chin and he swallowed the rest. The taller but currently kneeling man was about to wipe off the rest from his mouth when John stopped him.

"No, don't wipe it off yet."

"John?"

"Come closer."

Sherlock leaned in close as the shorter man took his still hard but slowly softening cock and dragged the tip of it across Sherlock's lips, spreading some of his cum in a thin layer. The dirty blond looked at his work in post orgasmic awe.

"You look beautiful."

Sherlock quirked a skeptical brow.

"If you don't believe me, look in the mirror."

The detective stood up and peered at his self in the mirror, angling his face for different perspectives, blowing a small kiss at his reflection and smirked.

"Now I see the appeal of lip gloss."

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was that? Fun to read? More fun to envision? Yeah, I know, review if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they all belong to their respective creators.

* * *

~ Day 4 Bondage

Just one step into the flat and John knew something was different, something was wrong. He didn't have to guess much when a man, shorter but muscular than John, came running at him, trying to punch the doctor but he effectively sidestepped the intruder. The other man was faster and soon they were both fighting, punches missing, some landing and John felt like he was getting the upper hand until a strong punch to his left jaw knocked him out.

* * *

John was slowly coming back to consciousness, feeling stiff and sore before realizing he wasn't in a natural position. He felt him self kneeling on something hard, his arms up and tied above his head, hanging on to Lord knows what. Navy blue eyes had some trouble opening, a flare of pain in his right eye in he heard Sherlock speak in low tones close to him.

"Oh good, you're coming to. Don't open your eyes just yet."

Sherlock applied a cool ointment to the right.

"Ok, how does that feel?"

"A bit better… bet I've got a real shiner."

"Yeah, go ahead and open them, slowly."

Eyelids and lashes gently fluttered open to see Sherlock at his eye level, although John seemed a bit taller.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where's that bastard?"

Sherlock smirked and the doctor took in a few more things, one, they were in the kitchen at the flat, two, he was on the table and three, John was naked.

"Sherlock? Why am I tied up and on the kitchen table, naked?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the brunette asked casually.

"Sherlock?"

John was puzzled and weary of the other man's tone as he checked the ex-soldier's face.

"Thought we should try some bondage, so I had you tied up to the lighting fixture, although he really did a number on you. I only wanted him to knock you out."

"You told some one to beat and tie me up?" The metaphorical fire was lit under John.

"No. I hired someone to knock you out, I tied you up myself, should've warned him about your military experience." The detective mumbled the last part to him self, unaware of the dirty blond's growing anger.

"You hired some strange man to knock me out?" The metaphorical fire was hot and burning.

"Yes." Came the blunt reply.

"What The Fuck Is Wrong With You!?" and if John was a tea kettle, he'd be screaming.

"John, you're mad."

"You bet your fucking sociopathic arse I am! I come home from work, find some strange person in our flat, fight the bastard while worried about you, praying you're safe, get chinned, black out, only to wake and find out you paid the son of a bitch to knock me the fuck out! You're fucking right I'm mad, I'm seething, I'm Fucking Furious!"

The doctor was heavy breathing after his tirade and in rage, his chest heaving and getting frustrated with the restraints on his wrist; he struggled a bit.

"John, I only wanted the try something different. I'll make it up to you, promise. You won't regret any of this and,"

Sherlock leaned in close to John's face, arms wrapping around the tied up man, pressing their bodies together; the silk of Sherlock's shirt feeling pleasant against John's skin.

"If it's any consolation, you bruised him up, I'm sure you gave him a few bruised ribs."

A kiss to John's nose with the brunette's hands traveling up bound arms.

"Such raw power."

A kiss to John's chin, hands traveling down arms.

"Such bravery."

Another kiss to John's neck, hands still continuing their journey down John's chest.

"Such dominance."

A long drawn out kiss to lips with Sherlock's hands resting at the doctor's waist before hugging the man and placing his head on John's shoulder, murmuring softly.

"I'm sorry John, please forgive me."

The bound man sighed through his nose, a sign of resignation.

"You… could've told me or at least given me a warning or… something."

"Do you want me to untie you?"

A three heart beat pause.

"No."

Sherlock grinned, glad that his plans were still intact, he removed his head from the shoulder and peered directly into navy blue eyes.

"Hm, you won't regret this."

They kissed, sloppily, languidly with lots of tongue and enough sexual frustration that quickly went to their groins.

"Let me worship you." Sherlock whispered against his lips.

Sherlock worked his way down John's neck at a leisurely pace, mouthing the neck and leaving little bites in various places and he licked at the doctor's clavicle.

"Oh." Was the soft reply from the tied up man.

The brunette went further down with his lips on John's chest, finding his right nipple and assaulting it, turning the bud red.

"Mm, ah."

John, although calming down, was enjoying this attention and secretly relished in the vulnerability in being tied up. Sherlock released the bud and continued his journey down John's body, licking his stomach, past his belly button and stopped suddenly. The doctor wanted to protest but couldn't from words when the detective grabbed a chair to sit on and instantly went in to suck and lap at his scrotum.

"Ah, ooh shit!"

John was erect for a small while already and the unexpected warmth and muscle on his ballocks made him extra hard. Sherlock orally fondled the balls until he heard John pant out loud, then he mouthed his way to a tanned hip, kissed and licked at it before he bit it.

"Ah! Shit! Sherlock, what the hell?!"

The brilliant man lapped at the bite mark in apology and stood up to face John, studying his face.

The older man was breathing heavily, his chest heavy, his body burning, and navy eyes locking on ice blue eyes.

"Don't… do this… to me."

"Don't do what?"

"Leave me like this, I really need to…"

"Need to what John?"

He bit his lip, not wanting to give in to Sherlock, but the intense feeling overwhelmed him.

"I need to cum."

"Beg." Sherlock viciously murmured

"Please make me cum?"

Sherlock grinned sadistically, taking in pleasure of seeing his John in this position and immediately went down to engulf the pulsing cock in his mouth.

"Ah!" John moaned out loud, leaning his head on his right arm and closing his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took forever, I got distracted. Review if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

* * *

~ Day 5 Nipple Play

"I don't know about this, it seems like a terrible waste… and a mess."

"It's not a mess if cleaned up properly and I intend to clean you up properly."

"Do you have everything?"

"I believe so, though I still wish to use the frozen yogurt."

"No. It's bad enough you're using ice."

"Fine, let's get started."

Sherlock bent down over his straddled position on top of John and breathed hot air on both of John's nipples.

"Mm."

Long slim fingers pinched at the dusky pink buds, perking the flesh up for attention. Warm finger tips feeling delightful and gently squeezing as John internally chuckled, still unsure on how the man on top of him talked him into this.

"They look erect, how does it feel?"

"Nipples are hard."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The curly brunette took small pincers from John's side and clasped those pert buds; John released a breath from his nose from the pinching nipple clamps.

"How's that?"

"A bit uncomfortable."

"A bit?"

"A lot."

"Do you want me to take them off?"

"No, not yet… I'll tell you when."

Sherlock was just observing John, reading his facial reactions, the small tics, eye movement, breathing patterns and was impressed that the dirty blond could tolerate nearly three minutes of intense nipple pressure.

"Ok, take them off."

The detective took them off, as John massaged his red nipples.

"That was horrible, never again."

"You lasted almost three minutes, seems you enjoyed it."

John glared at his lover.

"Just get on with it."

Sherlock smirked, reaching over his former solider to the nightstand and grabbed a small bowl of slowly melting ice cubes. Sherlock got a piece of ice and was about to ask when John interrupted him.

"Don't you dare ask if I'm ready, just do it."

Quicker than the dirty blond expected, the cold cube was on his right nipple, circling and he hissed.

"Ah… shit that's cold."

"Would hot ice be preferable?"

The man on top quirked a brow.

"Not taking your shit, now the left."

Sherlock did as commanded and circled the left nipple, maintaining the red color from the clamps with the now quickly melting cube.

"There not numb, are they?"

"No."

"Good, moving on."

Sherlock swooped down and took John's right nipple in his mouth, lapping at the cold erect flesh.

"Oh… Sherlock."

Said man gave the left nipple the same oral treatment, with equal time spent on it as he did the previous one. John moaned at the sudden heat mixing with the cold and how the warmth felt on the dusky buds. Sherlock leaned over John again and got the warm cup of caramel and spread a generous amount over each pert nipple, licking his fingers seductively after.

"Mm, that smells really good."

"It's going to taste really good too."

Sherlock leaned down and licked at John left nipple, consuming the sticky sweetness.

"Ooh… yes."

John felt his lover's tongue flat against his bud, lapping forcefully at the caramel to get it all off and let out another moan of delight when his other nipple was treated the same way, a circling oral muscle flattening out, licking hard across and occasionally teasing the small little hard bud. Sherlock felt John's growing pleasure in this activity against his chest. The detective smiled and went lower on John's body to nuzzle against the doctor's erection and murmuring to it,

"I'll play with you later, for now I'm playing with you neighbors upstairs."

"Sherlock? Did you just-aaAAHHH!"

Another sudden move on Sherlock's part as he quickly shook a can of whipped cream and sprayed the shorter man's nipples, swirling the cream in a cute cone shape.

"I should capture this moment."

"NO! You're not taking photographs."

"Then at least we should get you nipple pasties to wear occasionally."

"Sherlock, no."

"Fine, I'll get my self some pasties."

The curly brunette leaned down, taking a small lick of the cream before surprising his man and inhaling the cream to suck on his nipple.

"Oh Shit! That's… fuck."

Sherlock assaulted that poor bud and attacked it's twin with a bite, only to lick and suck after. John felt Sherlock's reaction to this activity on his left leg, which only made him harder.

"Oh God, enough with all of this, let me fuck you."

John grabbed Sherlock up to meet his head level and they kissed, the sexual energy of the nipple playing charging their entwining tongues.

"Should've added the frozen yogurt, could've had a Sundae on your nipples."

John laughed out loud.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I would apologize for taking my time updating but I've been listening to a lot of rap music and I'm feeling like a tough bitch, so it is what it is, dialogue and actions, review if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

* * *

~ Day 6 Corsets

With a final tug of the strings, Sherlock turned around to face the full-length mirror, getting a good look at his self and egotistically admired his reflection. He revealed in the tightness of the corset, squeezing his torso tight but not too tight. The deep purple of the Chinese silk, similar in color to one of his shirts, contrasted nicely with his cream color skin tone. The corset designed with white and silver embroidered flowers in random places but not overwhelming and certainly not taking away from the color. Combine the corset with black ruffled pants, black thigh high stockings and black pumps; the vision was incredible as Sherlock observed his reflection, turning here and there, posing cheekily a few times.

Letting his hands roam over the material, he felt the smooth silk cloth and then felt his skin, taking in the difference of textures. He touched his self sensually, watching him self in the mirror as his hands wandered down his body, over the corset, playing with the ruffles of his bloomers, sliding back feeling his rear and finally placing his hands on his hips, still turning a bit; he smirked knowing just what to do.

"John?"

"Yeah?" came the distant voice of the short blond

"Come into the bedroom, I need your help."

"My help, you never need my help, you…"

John stopped at the door, checking out Sherlock in his ensemble with his mouth going dry and his eye glazing over with lust. The taller than usual brunette took note of John's reaction from the mirror's reflection and smiled.

"Come here." He spoke in a soft rumble. The doctor approached him slowly, still not believing his eyes at his vision; standing close, behind Sherlock, watching the crisscross of strings down the man's back, the man's contours in his flesh and his cream colored skin in contrast with the color of the corset. John brought a hand up, wanting to touch the smooth skin but hesitated.

"Can I?..."

"Of course."

John's finger's landed on cool skin, feeling the rise of goose bumps as the tall brunette shivered, sliding his hands down to feel the corset material, soft silk and raised embroidery. He slid his hands down further, reaching the end of the corset, playing with the ruffles on his underwear. The shorter man came up close behind him, hold him as he reached around to feel the front of the corset, placing slow, lingering kisses on Sherlock's back, making him sigh.

"Oh John."

The navy eyed man leaned over somewhat awkwardly to see Sherlock from the mirror, hands on black clad hips still holding him.

"You look amazing."

"You think so?"

"I know so, should definitely buy more of them."

Sherlock smirked.

"They come in other colours, black, dark blue, deep red, forest green, white."

"Get them all, hell, I'll buy them for you."

"There's no need for that, I plan of purchasing the rest of them."

They linger there in front of the mirror for a while, just standing, enjoying each others company and warmth until John begins to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, just remembered a cheesy song, not saying that this moment is cheesy but it kind of fits, I guess."

"Tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

John brings his arms to wrap them around Sherlock and sings into his back, low enough to miss but Sherlock heard it.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know." He sang softly.

A pause, just a heart beat and John wanted to laugh, thinking how corny he was at the moment but was shocked when he heard and felt a low melodious rumble from his ice blue eyed lover.

"If you really need me just reach out and touch me, come on honey tell me so."

John kissed his back again, truly cherishing their intimacy.

"Tell me so baby." He whispered.

"John… I want you."

Sherlock turned around, noticing their exaggerated height difference and lied down on the bed, pulling John along to lie on top of him as they kissed. The kisses slowly grew more passionate, with Sherlock's hands behind John's head and the dirty blond's hands, one moving lower on Sherlock's body eventually reaching the cloth covered bulge and the other in Sherlock's hair, kneading his scalp. John's rubs him through the thin material of the panties, feeling the subtle throbbing of blood pumping at Sherlock's erection. John moved down the brunette's jaw to kiss and mark that porcelain neck, making his corset clad lover gasp, the sensations of John's ministrations overwhelming him. The air was hot and thickening around them, both men getting dizzy as their desire grew but all too soon, that came crashing down.

"Ooh hoo, boys, you have another clie- Oh My Word!"

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock bellowed as he and John sprung apart.

She left faster than when she came in.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ehehehe, I'm sorry about the lag in fics, real life got in the way and other stuff, but you should be glad to know that I have so many fic ideas to write that's it beginning to pile up, so, review if you want.


End file.
